100 Prompt Challenge
by Summer-Ramsay
Summary: A writing challenge where each chapter will be a different story told by various characters based on a word or phrase as a prompt to write with. Each will be in a different style/POV with an attempt to cover every character in the show including the minor characters.
1. Repeat

Author's Note:

I've decided to attempt the 100 prompt challenge based on Black Butler characters. This means each chapter will be a different story told by various characters based on a word or phrase as a prompt to write with. Each will be in a different style/POV with an attempt to cover every character in the show eventually (yes, even the minor characters).

I would love reviews/advice and such as it will keep me motivated to continue ^.^

Prompt one:

Repeat.

_Thump, thump, thump._

The sound of my own beating heart, frail and dying can be heard throughout my being. The sound of death, the sound of having finally given up is all I can hear, and yet I feel more alive than ever.

That is because I can finally feel once more.

No longer do I fear. No longer do I live in the shadows of a boy who I detest with more passion than I ever thought I had. For Claude has finally wanted me.

Only, he wanted me to die.

And so, here I lay listening to my own heart beat, feeling the ever growing agony that rips through my stomach, burns my lungs and stains my face with endless flowing tears. Here I lay with blood staining my clothes, the rain beating my face and my own warmth replacing itself with a bone numbing chill.

I have longed for the day I would be noticed, needed, wanted since the day I had been born, been ripped away from mother, father, and later my brother. I had longed for the desire to love and to be loved by someone genuine, kind, caring, someone whom I could rely on through the worst of times, and yet in the end that someone too left me alone.

I suppose I should have saw it by the piercing look in my butler's eyes, the way they stared back at me so solidly, the way those glazed over eyes filled with hatred at my pure existence. And yet, I choose to ignore it, for I ached for attention, for affection, for someone to treat me like I was somebody again. I ached for another Luca.

And yes, I am heartbroken, for one would be when betrayed, but I am also slightly happy. For I have escaped the repetitive notion of my life.

No longer must I wake each morning, haunted by the memories which I carry upon my shoulders each day. No longer must I watch the people I love die, and those I detest use me once more. No longer must I lay in a bed stained with regrets, with the remembrance of the abuse I endured for the simple mean of living. No longer must I cry at the darkness, into the darkness, out of the darkness which haunts every inch of the life I have lived.

Now I can lay here, eyes closed and breath laboured, and smile for I am content.

And though I will always hate Claude for the pain he has caused me, at least now, I can return to my brother's side.

As the _thump, thump, thump_ of my heart has finally chosen to reside.

~~  
>So I wrote this last night...four hours before my aunt passed away. Writing is my escape from so many things and something that keeps me sane. The support, all of it from all of you, is so motivating and encouraging and I cannot thank you all enough.<br>I love you guys.

~Summer


	2. Write

Prompt:

Write

Tanaka sat upon a stole, his head held high and a teacup in his hands.  
>He was not a servant, nor a chef or a gardener; no, Tanaka was an observer.<br>He often watched from the sidelines, sipping his tea as the events of the household unfolded. Time after time he would watch Mey-Rin mistake shoe polish for the varnish used on the many railings of the home, as well as watching Bard blow up kitchens and Finnian kill dozen upon dozen flowers. It was a boring routine to watch, but then there was his young master.

Yes, Ciel was very interesting to observe.

As a child he had laughed often, loved unconditionally and accepted people of all social statuses as long as they were kind to him. Even his fears were more prominent by the way he hid from strangers, crawled into his parents bed when it stormed and clung to his mother's side in fear of being alone. The child had emotion, and then the fire happened.

Tanaka would never speak out loud about the night the mansion burned to a crisp. He never spoke of the way the ashes stained his skin, clogged the air and tinged the memories that were once so bright into a faint, hazing grey. The way the smoke had choked his lungs as he tried his best to save his masters after knowing it was much too late. And how he could not find the young boy anywhere amidst the rubble.

He remembered it all.

But he would always sit quietly, on his stole in the corner, watching as he sipped his tea.

These days Ciel was much different, a lingering shadow, a never fading facade of power that rained over him as he walked. The boy who always laughed rarely smiled. He loved very little if at all, and most of that love was only directed at his older cousin who craved so much for his affection that he couldn't help but try in his own small way. And Ciel no longer had friends, for everyone was a mere pawn in his game.

He also never showed fear. In fact, showing emotion at all was a rare sight.  
>Tanaka would watch the now Earl Phantomhive from his stole in the corner, sipping his tea.<p>

He watched the boy's bond with his butler, so professional it was eerie. He spent most time with Sebastian but showed no compassion, shared not a joke, acted no different to the insanely loyal servant than he would treat a pet. He was merely his shadow, his shield, the queen of his game, nothing more. It was almost ruthless of the boy. Yet, each day this happened and day after day no emotional changes happened between the two. They were King and Queen, Sword and Shield, Master and Butler.

And Tanaka would watch all of this, sitting on his stole in the corner, sipping tea.

But at night, all would change. The candles were blown out, the servants tucked in gentle cotton covers in their own coders while the Earl lay asleep in the master bedroom. Where Sebastian was had been a constant mystery to all, even the observer, to a point not a soul questioned his whereabouts anymore.

And at night Tanaka sat on his chair in his room, book opened and quill in hand. He would write each word like poetry, filling in each line of the story, the mystery, the life of being the butler to the boy of Vincent.

He would write of the challenges, the changes, the butler. He would write of the broken plates, the burnt meat and the flowered flower beds. He would write of the Queen, of the King, of the pawns that stopped showing their faces near the manor.

He would write of his master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

And the next morning he would sit on his stool in the corner of the room, sipping his tea and observing the mess once more.


	3. Snore

Snore:

Bard snored…loudly.

This fact would not be a concern if it wasn't the reason Mey-Rin kept breaking teacups and Finnian kept cutting the roses instead of the bushes themselves. You see, Bard had a problem with falling asleep on the job, and his snoring had a tendency to scare the other two Phantomhive servants.

Of course, after fumbling too many times, breaking too many cups, cutting too many roses and killing too many plants both would be confronted by the one they feared most in the household, Sebastian Michaelis.

So, as you can imagine, Finnian and Mey-Rin would point the attention on the sleeping chef, who of course would be awake by all the commotion, and thus the butler wouldn't hear the horrid sound of his snoring and the other two would look like idiots. It was a never ending circle, and the maid and gardener were sick of it.

After much planning, the two had decided to prank the chef as a form of payback. They had noticed the boy had a tendency to fall asleep standing up, underneath a shelf that held flour and tea. Each time he was startled awake, he would hit his head off of the shelf and curse like the soldier he truly was.

Taking this fact into consideration, the two decided to fill a bucket with ice cold water, letting various ice cubes sit on top of the creation to keep it as cold as possible. Finnian, since he was the strong of the two, followed this by placing the bucket on the top shelf, slightly over the edge so it would fall perfectly on the sleeping man when he was startled awake.

Now all they had to do was wait for the chef to fall asleep.

It did not take long for the man to do just that, falling into a slumber with a cigarette between his teeth under the shelf, perfectly in line with the appending danger.

Mey-Rin and Finnian peeked into the kitchen, giggling and watching as they waited for the opportune moment to wake their fellow sleeping servant.

What they didn't account for was the possibility Sebastian would enter in search for their master's favourite Earl Grey tea that just so happened to be sitting on the top shelf.

"Should we warn him?" Finnian whispered to the maid, but she was too busy running to the butler's rescue.

"Sebastian, watch out!"

The butler turned his attention to the maid, the chef woke up, and the ice cold bucket of water came tumbling down, all over Sebastian.

And once again, the butler had no chance to hear the chef's snoring.

And once again, Finnian and Mey-Rin were blamed for the mess they had caused.

And from that day on, Bard continued to snore.


	4. Get Up

**Get Up**

"Ciel!" I stood in the doorway of the Earl's bedroom. He had a lavish mansion, much more furnished than my own back at home. You see, my home was decorated with statues and gold, while Ciel's is decorated with night tables and couches.

"Ciel!"

"Mmm?"

"Ciel, get up and take me to see the circus that is in town. Back at home we have no circuses!"

"Go away." It was more of a sleepy mutter than a demand, so I allowed myself to walk into the room where he slept.

"Ciel, get up." I stood by the boy's bed now. The smell of Agni's cooking made my tummy rumble, and it mixed with the scent of the tea Sebastian had left for my host. "Cielllll."

"Go away." The boy muttered again, rolling from his back onto his side so he faced away from me.

Due to the fact I was becoming irritated with this game, I sat on the side of the bed, shaking the Earl's arm frantically. "Ciel, you must wake up so we can go and have fun."

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out, his blanket pulled over his head. I did not understand why but he always did this when he had no eyepatch on his eye. I know, because I have seen him do it many times before when I have tried to wake him. "Sebastian!"

"Yes, my Lord?" The butler stood in the doorway. He was much different than my Agni. He did not seem to have any emotion at all towards anyone, but he would still labour for his master.

"Sebastian, do remove Prince Soma from my bedroom."

"But, Ciel, the circus is in town and I want you to take me to go see it."

"Perhaps another time," Sebastian picked me up by my arms and carried me out of the room, closing the door with a soft thud.

...

"Ciel," my back was pressed to the bedroom door of the Earl Phantomhive. It was a rainy day and I was bored. "Ciel, get up."

"Go away, Prince Soma." Ciel muttered. He had a sleepy tone as the sun had yet to rise that morning.

"But, Ciel, I am bored."

"It is too early for your silly games. Do us both a favour and go back to bed."

"But, Ciellll."

Here was a silence for a moment. I took this chance to open the door and peek through, the Earl appearing to be asleep in his bed. I was wrong.

"Sebastian!"

Moments later the dark butler stood in front of me, shaking his head with a slight smirk on his face. "Perhaps he'll play when he has properly woken up."

"Okay." I sighed, Sebastian chuckling as I made my exit.

...

"Ciel, get up!" Today I had opened the door to the boy's room, but remained server metres away from the doorway.

"Hmmm?" The boy muttered, rolling so he was in the direction of the open door, and hand resting on his bad eye.

"Ciel, get up and play something with me."

The boy sighed, opening his uncovered eye and looking at me with a yawn. "Play what?"

"Anything, just get up." I walked closer to the door, "you can try to teach me how to play chess again!"

"How about I teach you how to play hide and go seek instead."

"What is that?" I questioned, the boy sitting up but refusing to remove his hand.

"It a game. You go hide and I'll find you."

"But how can you find me if you are in your bed?"

"I'll get out of bed."

"You will get up?"

The Earl sighed, nodding and standing to his feet. "But only if you promise not to wake me again."

"Oh I promise, I promise!"

And with that he began to count.

And I hid for thirteen hours.

I had won both the games of hide and to seek, and I had gotten the Earl to rise from bed.

I had gotten him to get up.


End file.
